Afterlife
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Oneshot. What happens when a Jedi dies? They become one with The Force. Even a Jedi turns from his path, he still cannot escape the call of the Force. Slash. QuiObi


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts.

As Luke burned his father's body, he sighed. His father had returned to the Light Side but died in the process. It was so unfair! Suddenly, he heard, "Do not mourn for me, Luke."

Anakin watched Luke burn his body and noted the sad look on his son's face. He shook his head and whispered, "Do not mourn for me, Luke."

As id Luke heard him (and he might have) he smiled slightly. Anakin nodded; satisfied that Luke was all right. He felt this calling from the Force, like The Force was telling him to come home. He gladly accepted the invitation, becoming one with The Force. Once he was enveloped by The Force, his body was instantly healed.

"When you die and become one with The Force, you have a choice Skywalker. Choose your form."

"Padawan."

Anakin appeared inside what appeared to be The Jedi Temple. He walked a little bit before recognizing a fellow Jedi. Anakin smiled and called out, "MASTER!"

He ran over and gave Obi-Wan the padawan a hug. "All right, Anakin. Let go."

Anakin did so and saw a hooded figure (a little taller than Obi-Wan) come up behind Obi-Wan. 'Who?'

"And of course you know Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan stepped to the side and thought, 'He's going to faint.'

"Master Qui-Gon?"

Qui-Gon nodded and pulled the hood back. Anakin back-pedaled a little. Qui-Gon was younger for sure. 'Is he a knight?' Just then, he saw a padawan braid peeking out from behind his ear. 'He's a padawan!' Tentatively, Anakin stepped closer to Qui-Gon and hugged him. A movement to Anakin's right caught his eye. A woman with brown hair and eyes was walking in the opposite direction. His eyes widened and he yelled, "PADMÉ!"

(AN: I know Padmé isn't a Jedi, but she did give birth to two of them, so to me that qualifies her).

He ran over and hugged her, picking her up. She laughed. "Ani, put me down!" He did so and they kissed.

"There's a celebration on the Moons of Endor. Let's go make an appearance," Obi-Wan said.

"It'll be better to appear on the outskirts of the celebration," Padmé added.

"Let's go. Luke's sister might be there," Anakin put in.

Anakin, Padmé, Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon disappeared and reappeared on a walkway between two of the tree-houses. Yoda was already there, sitting on the handrail facing the celebration. Yoda turned to the quartet and said, "Arrived finally you have."

"We were waiting for Anakin," Obi-Wan said.

"He's looking this way," Qui-Gon added. They all looked over and saw Luke leaning against a tree looking their way. They smiled at him and then Leia walked up behind her brother.

As she led him away, Padmé smiled. "They turned out well, didn't they?"

"Yes, Padmé. They did," Anakin answered. All the sudden, he felt a sharp pain behind his right ear. He looked that way and saw Padmé leading him away by his padawan braid! "Ow! Padmé, stop! That's attached!"

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan smiled at the pair as all four of them appeared in The Force, leaving Yoda to watch the festivities.

A LITTLE LATER

Qui-Gon was listening to Anakin tell him how Obi-Wan trained him. "Master Obi-Wan always complained about me losing my light saber."

"Like Obi-Wan never lost his."

Anakin leaned forward in anticipation. "Really?"

"When Obi-Wan battled General Grievous, he dropped his light saber off a cliff."

"He did? He never told me that!"

"Did you think he would?'

"No." Anakin smirked. "Tell me another story."

"Well, there was this one where…"

ELSEWHERE

Obi-Wan smiled to himself. 'I'm glad the prophecy came true. Anakin really was The Chosen One.'

"Really?! Master Obi-Wan is afraid of spiders?!" Anakin exclaimed.

Obi-Wan face-faulted. 'Why did Qui-Gon tell him that?" He strode into the next room to see Anakin rolling on the floor laughing. Obi-Wan walked right up behind Qui-Gon and yanked on his hood. "Why did you tell him?"

"Anakin needed a laugh."

Obi-Wan released the hood and grabbed Qui-Gon's braid, pulling on it and making his head go back. Obi-Wan kissed Qui-Gon on the lips. Releasing the braid, Obi-Wan said "You're forgiven."

Anakin smirked. He mind-called. /Oh, Masters./

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, both remembering the Anakin was still in the room, blushed and mind-called back to Anakin. /Oops./

"I could tell, Masters. Master Qui-Gon, I could see it in your eyes during the preparations for The Battle of Naboo, and I could tell you returned those feelings as well, Master Obi-Wan."

All the sudden, Padmé appeared behind Anakin and said in a singsong voice, "Oh, Anakin." She grabbed his braid. "This is for killing me!"

She dragged him away by the braid. "Ow! Ow! Ow! What was I thinking? Someone kill me please!"

"Too late!" Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan chorused.


End file.
